The Sword and The Rose
by Nightswift
Summary: A book within a book. The story of a forbidden affair between a knight and his princess. Think of it as a book found within the WoT world.


The Sword and the Rose

He was a knight, duty bound to protect his country. She was a princess, duty bound to serve her country. Both had similar tasks, but their social statuses were far apart and all he could do was watch her from the castle courtyard where he trained.

He had met her once before in the one of the fields in the city. Back then she had ignored their social statuses and had talked to him as an equal. Unaware of her background, he had unwittingly fallen in love with her thinking her to be the daughter of a merchant or noble of some sort. His infatuation grew more so throughout their conversation and it was a heavy blow to him when one of her maidservants said, "We should return now, your highness."

Still, looking at her lovely visage whenever she happened to pass by the castle windows gave him a renewed strength and vigour when he trained, telling himself that he would do his protect his country and her. Soon, he far outstripped the other knights in terms of both strength and merit as he spent much of his time training the new recruits. His intention had been to help build up the country's military might so that no one would ever be able to overtake the country. That way his princess would be forever safe.

Naturally, his skills in combat were not overlooked by his superiors as he was soon promoted and was appointed to be part of the Royal Guard. It was destiny's way of laughing at him as his position in the Royal Guard was to be the personal guard of the very princess he so yearned for.

As much as each told themselves that they had to be aware of their social status, the time spent together could not hide their attraction towards one another. However, it was the princess who approached the knight first.

Clouds hid their actions from the world as they professed their love on that starless night. Deep down, each knew their feelings were forbidden and that their relationship was doomed from the start. Despite this fact, both refused to awaken from their dream and were doused in the harsh truth of reality when her father introduced her to her fiance.

This man was a prince from a far off country who said he had gone through tormenting winds and crossed an arid desert to find his one true love. Hearing this and ascertaining his social status, the king had made no hesitation in bethrothing his daughter to this man he had never met.

Of course, this devastated the young couple. However, as both agreed, when the knight went to comfort his beloved, they would place their country above their feelings, so that their love would not be a selfish one.

It was as the knight was returning to his barracks when he heard the soon to be consort convening with a person known to be a Friend of the Dark. It appeared that the man was no follower of the Light.

Listening further, the knight discovered that this was a man who could channel as he witnessed the man use his powers to do minor tasks. When he heard the man's plans to overtake the city, the knight's blood boiled with anger.

Hastening to seek audience with the king to expose this man's plans, he was disbelieved and was instead accused of lying. The knight was then thrown into the dungeon and the wedding plans continued as per normal.

Despite being caged by the ones he served, the knight was still determined to protect his princess. Yet, knowing the other party was a male channeler, he despaired for a light out of that dark tunnel they had fallen into.

For hours, he wallowed in despair, not knowing how to deal with the problem. It was only then he noticed a sword lying in the corner of the dark cell. It had a strange reasonance and he wondered why he had not noticed it sooner.

Going over to it, he discovered a foxhead medallion beside it and wore it, thinking it would be a small token for luck. He also discovered that the sword produced a strange wave when wielded, strong enough to create a deep gash in the solid floor. Hearing stories since young, he realized that this was what perhaps was called, a 'ter'angreal'. Even so, he did not know how much use it would be against someone who could channel. Using the sword, he cut his way out of the prison cell, killing the guards who were there.

Reaching the entrance of the throne room, his vision turned red as he murdered the Darkfriends who stood outside it, preventing entry. Dashing in, he realized that the place was already a blood bath. The king was dead, along with his aides. He felt no sympathy for his former sovereign. However, what concerned him more was his princess, who was held up by bonds of air above the throne.

She smiled weakly at him and he turned to the 'prince', demanding that he put down the princess. Recognizing the sword for what it was, the Darkfriend was filled with greed and was willing to make a trade, the princess for the sword.

Dissolving the bonds around the princess, the Darkfriend wielded the sword with glee. Much to his dismay, he realized that the sword was one of the kinds that were meant to be wielded by a non channeler. Useless to him, he threw away the sword and in anger, he lashed out, just as the knight stood in front of his princess.

She was burnt to crisp before his eyes, not even the ashes remained.

"Why?" He asked. Reaching for the sword which had landed not far from him, he charged at the other man, with every intention of slaying that beast. For some odd reason, no matter what his opponent conjured, it had not effect on the incensed knight.

"Why?" He asked again as he cut the Darkfriend in half, deciminating him. Looking down, he realised that it must have been the medallion which had prevented the man's weaves from working. It was now useless to him however.

Tearing it off his neck, he threw it out of the window as far as his strength would allow. It has not been ascertained since that day where it landed.

Meanwhile, he had gone back to the spot where there was a burnt mark. The last spot his beloved princess had stood at. Letting out a howl, he plunged his sword into himself.

One of his recruits who had known of his feelings towards the princess was outside the door. He had spied on all the events that had transpired and rushed in to stop him. However, it was too late. With his dying breath, he instructed the recruit to send the sword to Tear where no one would be able to touch it once in the hands of the Lords of Tear. Then, he died.

History of the story:

Faithful to the knight's wishes, the recruit did as he was told. He also recorded the story of the tradgedy that befell the two lovers into this book, a story which brought many tear to the eye.

It is also a favourite among young noble women as it talks about the differences in social status. It is also used as an example by various noble families to teach their daughters that nothing good befalls those who start a relationship outside their class. Still, you would think they find a better use for it don't you?

Author's note: This was actually written as a book item for a wheel of time game I play, the Sea of Storms. If you guys enjoy the wheel of time, I definitely suggest you go there. The website url is: www . tsosmud . org Without the spaces.

It's rather different from my usual style. Any thoughts? All drama and mush. It was created with the sole of intention of horrifying the imm when he read it D


End file.
